Worlds apart
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: The Trainer 4 are coming to Petalburg City but May wants nothing to do with them but sadly it does not go her way. MistyxAsh MayxDrew
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worlds apart

Chapter 1: Your reason

Petalburgs city, a girl with loose curly brown hair and sapphire eyes, wearing a cream tube top and blue jeans had on black flats with a tiny bow on it. The older girl had orange layered hair to her shoulders a black collar shirt with grey stripes and jeans shorts and black flats with a flower carved on the side. They were passing an electronic store. The brunette stopped and looked at one of the televisions The Trainer 4 were on. The orange hair rolled her sapphire eyes she hated them. She looked at her friend.

"They are coming here aren't they?" Misty said. May turned around to her friend and grabbed her bags tighter.

"Like it matters." May said and started to walk and Misty followed.

"Do you want to go?"

"Why would I want to be in the same room with them or anywhere near them?" May said.

"But don't you want to see him?"

"Hell no!"

"But...um. I got free tickets, please!" Misty said and smiled.

"No! Why did you ask if they were coming?" May said and ran.

"Come on May it will be fun to make fun of them that's why." Misty said and ran after her friend.

"Go with someone else. I hate them."

"No, I want to go with my best friend."

"You're a gym leader go with another gym leader."

"No! May please." May and Misty both stopped running.

"Okay fine as long they are not front row seats." May said and looked at her friend.

"Um.. Yeah." Misty smiled.

"Misty."

"Well it's not my fault."

"It was a contest? Why did you even enter...? You like one of them don't you?"

"No." May glared at her friend. "I don't I swear."

"Whatever. All of them are ugly anyway." May said and put her hand over her eyebrow to cover the sun.

"Thank you May."

"Come on let's continue shopping." May said and enters a perfume store. Misty looked around and saw May in the store and ran inside.

"Welcome." A man with light blue hair said. May nodded and went to a small round table and grabbed a triangle shape bottle that was blue and put it near her nose and smelled it and made a disgusting face and gently put it back. Misty was at the counter point to one of the bottles on the shelves. May looked at the door. There was a guy with Green hair and brown sunglasses, a white hoddie and blue jeans. May searched throw her bag and put on a white pair of sunglasses and calmly walked to Misty and whispered to Misty ear. Misty looked around and put the perfume bottle down and both of them walked out. The guy with the green hair looked around and shrugged. May screamed and people around looked at her.

"Don't mind her, she hasn't token her pill yet." Misty said.

"What was he doing there?"

"Are you even sure it was him."

"I know his ugly self anywhere. Next time I see him I'm gonna.." May pretend to strangle somebody's neck.

"May Poketeens say that he's a nice guy and he's filthy rich."

"I don't care if he own the world, any girl that likes him are just hypnotize by his beautiful emerald eye, hair and his perfect teeth. Oh my god it's even happening to me." May shook her head. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. May grabbed her phone from her pocket. She looked at the name and shoved it back in to her pocket. "I knew something would happen! Just when my life couldn't get any worse." May smiled.

"May no!" 'She has an idea..'

"Yes."

Couple hours later, May and Misty were walking up May's house street. A boy with navy blue hair and glasses ran to May and gave her a hug. May looked down.

"May. " The little boy said and hugged her tighter. "I missed you."

"Max." Misty said and messed his hair up. He looked up to both of them and smiled.

"What are doing here?" May asked and glared at her brother. He looked at May and looked at the ground.

"Weren't you sad?"

"Well look at the time." Misty looked at her 'watch' and waved bye and ran off.

"well you're the one that left." May said and struggles to get free.

"Come on sister do we have to do this every time I come home?" Max asked and let go of his sister. May grabbed her charm bracelet and grabbed one of the pokeballs. Max frowned and grabbed the pokeball hanging on his necklace. May dropped her bags. Max and May took a few steps back and both of them at the same time tugged the pokeball, grabbed the pokeball and hold it on their hand and then threw it. A Blazekin and A Gardevoir came out.

"Bla?"

"Voir?"

"Like always." The two siblings said.

"Flamethrower."

"Psychic." Both attacks collided.

"High jump kick." Blazekin started to run.

"Teleport." Gardevoir teleported before Blazekin had a chance to do his attack. Blazekin started to look around him and all round and couldn't see Gardevoir. May looked around as well. 'Always with this trick!' Blazekin stopped looking.

"Quick attack." Gardevoir dived from the air and hit Blazekin. "Thunder punch!" Thunder appeared on Gardevoir's fist and hit Blazekin.

"Max! May!" Both of the siblings look at the person calling their name. They looked around, they saw nobody. Gardevoir and Blazekin both looked at each others owner. "You guys need to stop."

" Who's there?"May asked.

"Your worse nightmare."

"Dad?" Max smiled.

"No!"

"Mom."

"It's me." A blue haired girl came from behind a tree.

"Dawn!" Max and May ran to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I hear the Trainer 4 are coming here." May sighed. "But you guys need to stop that it's been two years and a half. Get over it.

"No stop defending him!" May said and pointed her pokeball to Blazekin. A red light hit Blazekin and he disappear. She ran to get her bags.

"May!" May ran right pass them saying nothing.

"Sorry." Dawn said. Max look at his Gardevoir. "Max come on you tried. Make it up to her in another way."

"Go away Dawn." Dawn looked at Max for awhile. She knew that his sister meant the world. "Fine." She whispered and left. Gardevoir walked to Max and used teleport.

Night time, At May and Max's house. May walked down the stairs carefully. She looked around and ran to the refrigerator. She open the door and grabbed the orange juice carton, closed the door, took the cap off and looked at the door. She was about to drink and then stared at something new hanging there. A mirror. She saw something and turned around. There was a vase with all kinds of flowers, a box of chocolates, a big Torchic, Ballons with baby pokemon on them and a small silver box. She walked to the counter and look at them. Their was a note on top of the flowers. May started to read it.

_May, _

_I'm sorry for everything, I hope you like your gifts._

_Love your little brother,_

_Max_

May placed the carton a little away from the things. She grabbed the silver box and lifted the lid. There was a necklace with a faceless Skitty. There was a tiny note.

**Activated by UV Rays**. May screamed. Max ran up the stairs.

"What happen!" Max went to the sink and grabbed a knife and looked around. May ran to her little brother. She hugged him tight the tightest she hugged him in almost three years. He dropped the knife on the floor. He hugged her back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too… and there's more."

"More?"

"Backstage passes to-"

"Max no." May stopped hugging him. Both of them stopped hugging.

"May come on you've never been-"

"I'm going to."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"While your there wouldn't you…"

"Max…"May sighed. "I forgive you but I would never want to got anywhere of the thing that caused us to be like we were."

"Just this once."

"Fine but I'm getting there on my own."

"Okay."

"Help me put it on." Max grabbed the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck and secured it. May looked down at the necklace and smiled. "Thank you, Max. I will be there."

Midgrl4evr: I hope you guys like it. It's going to be at least 4-5 chapters long. Review please. And If someone and or wants to edit just this story please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Worlds apart

Chapter 2: Preparing

May's room, Misty was applying blue eye shadow. For the last three hours May has flipped, straighten, curl and puffed her hair.

"AAH!" May screamed and jumped on her bed and tried to bury her head in her pillow.

"May it's not that big of a deal." May started to mumble some stuff with her face still buried in her pillow. "What you like the lead singer." May grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room and it hit Misty.

"No. He's damn ugly, he looks like a ... tree." May said and sat down on her bed.

"The best you come up with."

"Shut up." May said and grabbed the Skitty charm that was hanging on her necklace. "It is important."

"I can't believe Max gave you those chocolates." Misty said looking at the chocolates that were left unopened. 'They look so good.'

"Go ahead." May said and got up and looked at her straight hair with a handheld mirror. Misty started attacking the chocolates.

"These are good." 'Maybe she would like to...?'

"Want to go back stage?"

"For the concert?" Misty said with a mouth full of chocolate. May nodded slowly. Misty looked at May. "Why would I want to." Misty said and looked at the remainder of the chocolate.

"I know you like the drummer." May said and walked up to Misty.

"I don't." Misty said and looked at the makeup.

"You were just pretending to hate them.. I thank you for that but I know you like him and if I'm wrong okay."

"Maybe just a tiny bit." Misty put her fingers a little apart. May smiled.

"Out of this much." May put her finger a tiny bit more apart then Misty did.

"But he would never like me." Misty said and looked at herself.

"Max said he's no that picky."

"What if he is?"

"Well you just gonna have to be perfect." Misty said May went to her closet.

"Perfect.. That's too much."

"Are you still Mad at Max for leaving?"

"I forgive him."

Two Hours later, May and Misty were walking closer where the concert was going to be held. May was looking around and man was it crowded. Someone bumped into May. Both of them dropped a black purse. The girl with light brown hair got both purses. She gave May her purse. May took it.

"Thanks." Come on May." Misty said a little further from her. May ran to her orange haired friend.

"Okay get the ticket ready." Misty said. May started to dig for the tickets and the passes in her purse.

"I can't find them."

"What?" She started look at the belonging in the purse it wasn't her's.

"That girl…" May said and reached for her pockets and got her cell phone. "We got less than thirty minutes."

"What happen?"

"She stole them."

"Who? Misty said looking around.

"That girl I bumped into." May said. "Come on let's go."  
"But the tickets?"

"Come on my brother is in that band." May dragged her where the line was.

"But.."

"Ticket?" The guy asked at the door.

"We lost them."

"No tickets, no entry." The guy said.

"My brother is in that band."

"Sure He is." Other people were waiting.

"I'm for real I'm May Maple."

"Step out of line."

"No!" May said. He picked her up. Misty looked at him. He walked over to the corner and left her. Misty followed. May took out her phone. She started to dial. The phone ranged.

"May where are you?" Max said.

"I lost the tickets."

"You what?"

"Sorry."

"I'm outside though."

"I'll go get you."

"Max.. You don't-" Max interrupted her.

"I want to So stay where you are and I'll go get you."

"Okay." May said and Max hanged up.

Five minutes later, A guy with Tan skin and line like eyes approached them.

"May?"

"Yeah." May said and looked at him.

"My Name is Brock and I'm the manager."

"Oh, Why didn't my brother come?"

"He needs to get ready."

"Okay."

"Follow me." They went to the entrance this time there was less people.

"Sir." The same guy from before said.

"There with me." Both the girls passed him. May looked back and sticked out her tongue.

"Follow me." The manger said and took them to the lower level of the building. It took them a couple of minutes but they made it. The manager pushed the doors open everyone there was busy doing something. Body guards looked very mean. Max was drinking water and saw his sister.

"MAY!" Max screamed and ran to her. A guy with dark navy hair looked at where his band member was going he went with him. Max hugged his sister.

"You came."

"Friends?" The dark navy haired guy said.

"Kind of. "

"This is Ash the drummer.." Both the girls nodded. "That's my sister, May." Max pointed at the brunet. "That's Misty a friend of my sister." Both of them shook his hand.

Next to the Guitarist, A girl with blue hair started to tugged his sleeves.

"What?"

"Paul.. I know them." Paul looked at the people she was talking about.

"Well if you want to go with them go ahead."

"Thanks." The blue haired girl let go of his sleeves and ran to them.

"May!"

"Dawn?" May hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging."

"With Paul." Max whispered.

"What?" May asked.

"How you been?" Misty asked.

"Less than a minute." Brock said.

"Sorry but We have to go." Ash and Max waved and left.

"May.. Am I breaking his heart?"

"My brothers?"

"Why do you say that." A emerald haired guy passes them.

"I don't know who I should choose Max or Paul." Dawn said and started to walk and the older girls followed her. They sat down next to the food.

"I know who May should chose though." Dawn said and smiled.  
"Hell no!"

"I didn't say who." May smiled.

"You know you love him." Misty teased her.

"I don't he is so inconsiderate." Dawn shooked her head.

"**HELLO PETALBURGS CITY**!" There was loud screaming.

"Didn't want to go backstage but now I have to…"

"Why didn't you want to? May stood up.

"**HOW ARE YOU GUY'S DOING TONIGHT?**" There was even more screaming.

"I didn't want to see him."

"**WELL ARE YOU READY?**" A medium beat started, after couple of seconds. Drew started to sing.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom." Dawn said.

"I want to stay." Misty said. Both May and Dawn went to the bathroom.

"Does he even know you?" Dawn asked and took out lip gloss and started to put it on.

"No and I don't want to take the time to get know who he is. He doesn't care about anyone beside himself."

"That's not true. He's really nice." Dawn put her lip gloss away.

"Whatever. He would never like me."

"May your very likeable." May put on the water and washed her hands. And shooked her hands dried well kind of.

Half way through the concert, The Trainer four came back backstage. All three girls were sitting down.

"Come on Drew." Max said dragging him where his sister was. All four guys went to the girls.

"Misty, May this Drew Hayden." Both girls stood up. Misty and Drew shook hands. Drew put his hand in front of May. "May." May looked at her brother. May shooked his hand and let go quickly.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Well since were gonna be in town for a while let's have dinner tomorrow." Ash said.

"NO!" May and Drew said at the same time.

"It will be fun." Misty said and Dawn nodded.

"Well I'm not going!" Both of them said again together.

"May! Drew!" Ash said. "Your both gonna be there."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Both of them said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" May and Drew looked at each other.

"You guy's make a cute couple." Dawn said and smiled. Paul nodded.

"May." Max said and grabbed his sister by the arm.

"I'm gonna kill him!" May tried to reach him but also Misty was holding her. Drew looked at May. "When I get near him, it will be when Jigglypuffs fly."

"You can fly with that big mouth?" May looked at her Brother and her best friend. Misty let go of her.

"Tomorrow a pokemon battle." May pointed at Drew.

"May don't." Ash said.

"Why not?" May asked.

"Your going to lose." Paul said.

"Listen to them." Drew said and flicked his hair. May shooked her brother off and tackled Drew. May was glaring at Drew. Drew looked up May. Ash and Max pulled May off of him.

"May stop." Drew got himself up.

"Stubborn." Drew whispered.

"Want to say that louder?" May asked.

"You heard me." Brock got closer to them.

"Get ready." Dawn went and got the bottles of water. Dawn passed them out.

"Thanks." All four of them said. After a couple of minutes of no arguing they went back to do the rest of the concert. The concert was over. May was waiting patiently for her brother to be ready. Misty left with Ash he offered to take her to her house. Paul and Dawn came closer both of them holding hands. Dawn smiled at May and left.

Inside the room Drew and Max was inside of in, Max threw on a brown hoodie and Drew put on a White hoodie. Max headed for the door.

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So you are gonna be there." Drew shrugged.

"Bye then." Max said. Drew nodded. Max opened the door and left. His cell phone started to ring. He took it out from his hoodie pockets. He answered it.

"Hello."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." Drew said and started to walk to the door.

"So how you been?"

"Kinda sore." Drew said and turned off the lights. 'That May girl was pretty strong.'

"What happen?"

"I don't know but I just woke up like that."

30 minutes later, He got to one of his family many homes. He opened the door.

"I'm home." Drew yelled. A maid ran to him.

"Welcome home, Master Drew." Drew nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Drew was already up the stairs.

"No." Drew ran up the stairs.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call." The maid said and went back to cleaning. Drew looked at the second floor. Which of the many room should he sleep in. He picked the third room on the left side. He got a towel and some sleeping clothes. He was taking a bath he looked at the ceiling. She had the most prettiest eyes he has ever seen. They were like the ocean. Her brown hair like chocolates. He had to make her his. But he couldn't Max stood in his way. And maybe because her brother was in the band she wouldn't like him. Drew sighed. 'She looks familiar from somewhere.'

"May Maple." Drew said and closed his eyes. "I like you a lot."

Midgr4evr:This chapter is done. Next Chapter is the dinner!! I hope you guy's like it. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Worlds apart

Title: Worlds apart

Chapter 3: I hate you so much.. but at the same time I love.

I'm so stupid I forgot to say this!!

I don't own Pokemon!!

Outside of Ash's summer house, Pikachu and him were playing. They were chasing eachother, laughing, having the best time but if it could only last.

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah?" Ash and Pikachu were sitting on the grass.

"Pika pika?"Pikachu asked and looked at his friend.

"I wish I could but maybe after I get back from tonight there's not concert we can find someone to battle." Pikachu looked at the grass. "Or you want to come with?"

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu tackled Ash.

"Okay then.. Let's go get ready." Ash and Pikachu ran inside. Ash was sitting on a wooden chair. "Pikachu?"

"Pi?" Pikachu said and was looking for a cute outfit for him. (Like when they dress Pikachu)

"How do you know when your in love?" Ash said and looked at Pikachu.

"Pika pi? pi chu ik?"

"I don't think so." Ash said and went next to Pikachu and picked him a a white t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it.

Max's and May's house

"Blah, Blah! There's nothing that could change my mind." May said and drank a glass of water near the sink.

"Come on!!" Max said.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere near him."

"Well you won't have to." Max said. May stopped while drinking her water and put the glass down.

"Yeah right." Max looked at his sister.

"Please... For me?" May rolled her eyes.

"Max I hate you so much." May said and nodded.

"Yay!" Max said and hugged his sister.

"Well you have to dress nice."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just look professional. Okay?" May nodded and ran to her room. Max walked downstairs to his room. His phone was ringing near his bed. He ran to it. On the screen said 'Unknown Number' He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max it's me."

"Drew??." 'Richy boy calling me?'

"Yeah, Well I have a question."

"What is it."

"Well you see..."Drew said

With May, She was staring at her closet. 'What should I wear?' She put on like six different outfits. **Knock knock**.

"Come in." Max open the door. His sister was wearing a skirt with a blouse. "Just put on a kimono."

"No those are for special occasion."

"It is a special occasion." May rolled her eyes.

"Then you wear yours!" May said.

"No thanks."

"Then why should I wear mines?"

"You look pretty in kimonos." May sighed.

"Max, please can't I just wear shorts?"

"No!"

"Fine, then I just won't go." May said and jumped on her bed.

"May, come on."

"No."

"You can wear what ever you want."

"Good." May said and got a pillow and threw it at her brother. "Get out." Max grabbed the pillow and pretend to throw it May closed her eyes and open them she didn't feel anything. Thud. Max threw the pillow and ran out the room.

At the Black rose restaurant, There was barely any lights. Two through five candles on each table. There were paintings hanging on the door candles too. The kitchen was in the back room. Drew was sitting on the table waiting for them. A girl with blond curly hair and light brown eyes came to Drew.

"What would you like to eat?"

"No." Drew said not even looking at her. Drew was wearing tuxedo.

"Something to drink?" Drew shook his head. Ash ran to Drew.

"Nice… I'm hungry." Ash said and Pikachu was on his right shoulder. Ash was wearing a blue and white tuxedo.

"Pi!"

"Oh, what a cute Pikachu!" The girl with blonde hair said.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything just call." The girl with the blonde left to the kitchen.

"I said I was hungry.. Well what ever I'll wait." Ash said and sat on the other side.

"You must really like her."

"Who?" Drew asked and looked up at Ash.

"You know…. Max's sister. I'm saying this because look around." Drew looked at him.

"We're Here!!" Max said. Max was wearing a brown hoodie with a white skull on it and blue jeans. May hair was down, she was wearing a red kimono with golden roses on it. Misty was wearing a knee high dress with a blue bow that ties on the back. 'Wow' All three of them. Drew and Ash scooted over so they could sit down.

"You guy's look nice." Ash said.

"Thanks" Both of them of the girls said. They looked at each other. Ash smiled. Paul and Dawn walked in and walked over to them.

"Hi!" Both of them sat on opposite sides.

"Hi" Misty and May said.

"May I'm sorry that I lied sometimes I'm with the Trainer Four but tomorrow I'm leaving to Sinnoh."

"Come on Drew." Ash said. Ash stood up on the seat and jumped to the other side. "Come on!" Drew did the same thing Ash did.

"It's okay."

Both of them where in the place where they wash dishes and store the plates, cups and etc.

"Hey, anyone here?" Ash asked.

"There's another room where they cook."

"How about we go to the beach or the water park tomorrow."

"Drew looks at him. "Come on you know you want to see May in a bikini." Drew looked at at him and glared.

"You perv." Drew said and crossed his arms.

"Come on you know you want to."

"I'm not like you."

"I'll make sure she'd not wearing a one piece."

"Shut up!" Drew said and started to walk to the other doors that got to the kitchen.

"Drew!" Ash said and went after him. "Come on just imagine." Drew shook his head.

15 minutes later, Everyone was seated and eating.

"This is good." May said. Max nodded. Misty was stirring her drink with her straw. Dawn was eating her ice cream. Paul was stirring his vanilla pudding. Pikachu was sitting in the middle eating pokefood.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach?" Drew asked. Ash smiled.

"Yeah!" Misty and Dawn said. May shrugged.

"But the girls have to wear-."Ash said but Drew threw him a handful of rice. "We'll leave early we have a concert." Ash said. Paul looked at him strangely. Ash got a napkin and started to clean it up.

"Well I got to go."

"Why?" Max asked.

"I promised our parent while they are gone, I cut the grass, water the plants, sweep, mop and vacuum the floor and dust."

"We'll help." Max said. The rest of the Trainer 4 looked at him. "Don't be lazy!"

"I got no problem with helping!" Ash said. Drew nodded.

"What ever." Paul said.

"Come on let's hurry up and help." Max said. They started to eat again.

20 minutes later.

Everyone was at Max and May's house. Each one of them had a job to do. Drew cut the grass. Ash, Pikachu and Misty watered the plants after Drew was done cutting the grass they watered it with a sprinkler. Paul vacuumed. Max sweep and then Dawn mopped after he was done.. May dusted. When Drew was done he want to help May. But she didn't let him.

Midgrl4evr: This chapter is done.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Worlds apart

Chapter 4: What if?

I don't own Pokemon!!

The sun was shining. The waves well there was barely any. It was early in the morning. The car stopped in front of a mansion/ summer/Villa home. The trainer 4 got out. While Misty and Dawn were pulling May out. They pulled but she hold on to the seat.

"I don't want to go anymore."

"Your coming whether you like it or not."

"No!"

"Stop being a baby." May let go of the seat both girl moved out of her way. She got out of the car. She marched up to the person who said it.

"WHAT?"

"Stop being a baby you're gonna ruin the fun for everybody."

"If I'm right you didn't want to go last time?"

"But I went anyways because I put other in front and I'm not selfish like a certain brunet."

"SHUT UP!"

"You know what I think you like me that's why your so mean to me."

"I'm mean to everyone I meet so don't flatter your self."

"Oh I'm so honored." Drew said sarcastically and bowed."

"That's right bow down to me!" Drew looked at her.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go ahead." Dawn said and dropped her bag in front of Paul and ran off.

"Uh… Dawn!" Misty smiled and did the same thing. "You too?"

"Sorry." May ran off. Ash smiled. May and Drew were still arguing. Paul and Ash got the bags. Max got his and his sister bags and went in side. 'Please don't kill each other.'

Around 5 in the afternoon, Misty was lying her blue towel that had both of the water star pokemon. She was wearing a light two piece. May and Dawn were playing volleyball against Max and Paul. May was wearing a one piece at the bottom there was a skirt. Dawn was wearing a dark blue one piece with a Piplup in the middle. All four guys were wearing swimming shorts a.k.a trunks. So far the girls had three points and the guys had five. Drew was grilling hamburgers and hotdogs. Ash got two pieces of melon and walked over to Misty. Ash sat on the sand.

"Want some?" Misty sat up and grabbed one.

"Thanks." Both of them started to eat it.

"Couldn't you guys not go to the concert?"

"Unless something happens and if we did Brock will get mad. He said maybe one of these days the one I'm suppose to be with will come to you guys concert. So I don't think he'll let us cancel." Misty laughed. "But I'll try" Misty smiled.

"I think it's not fair?"

"What's not fair?"

May was seating on the sand and breathing very hard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just gonna go inside for a while."

"Okay." Dawn said. May stood up and left. All three of them went to Drew.

"Mr. Chef is the food ready?"

"Don't call me that, some of the food is ready." Ash and Misty ran to them.

"Did I hear the food is ready?" Ash grinned. Everyone started to prepare their food with the things on the table. There was ketchup, Relish, mustard, cheese, onions, lettuce and tomatoes. There was plain buns and sesames. Ash smiled at his master piece. He opened his mouth.

"AAAAHHH!" He closed his mouth right on his tongue.

"OOOWWW!":

"What was that?" Dawn asked. Before anyone could respond Drew ran to the source.

"Are you okay?" Ash shook his head. 'May' Max thought and ran the same direction Drew had run to. Dawn grabbed Paul's hand both of them started to run.

"Ash!" Ash looked at his hamburger.

"Come on!" Misty said and Ash followed her. When Drew got there, three guys around 17 years old where surrounding May.

"Look at her thinking she can defeat us."

"I don't need anyone to defeat you guys."

"Watch what your saying."

"There's nothing you guys can do that can hurt me." One of the guys raised his hand Drew ran to that guy and both of his hand were around that guys neck.

"Don't try anything your regret." The other two grabbed May. Drew left go of the guy and pushed him and then low kicked him and punched his face. The guy fell, Drew started to stomp on him until he lost conscious

"Let go of her." He stopped and one of the guys let go of May and Drew beat up him as well. The other guy left running. Max ran to his sister and step on the guy that was on the floor first. "Your so stupid." The siblings look at the green haired boy. "What would have happen if they did something?" Drew walked up to her and hold her shoulders. "Huh?"

"I hate arrogant jerks like you." May said and looked away from him. "Let go of me, I don't want your filthy hands touching me." The others arrived.

"May he was just trying to save you."

"I'm not dirty like those guys.. You know what to argue about this." Drew let go of her and left. Ash got out his cellphone.

"I HATE YOU!!" Ash called Brock that they had to cancel the concert and they argue for a while and deiced not to Drew wouldn't sing when he was this mad.

Later on that night, May was out in the balcony just looking at the sky. The glass door opened.

"May can I talk to you?" May turned around to see who it was. May nodded. Ash went next to her.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"To who?"

"Drew."

"I hate him."

"Is that the truth?"

"Of course, I hate everything about him." Ash looked at May and pushed her hair behind her ear and bite it. May closed her eyes. 'It's just a dream.' He stopped and looked away.

"Can't even defend yourself."

"Shut up!" May said and

"Be more specific why do you hate him."

"I don't hate him, I hate all the members of Trainer 4."

"You hate me?"

"Of course … You took Max away from me all of you did."

"Who do you hate the most."

"leave me alone."

"When I'm with someone I like I don't want to leave their side." May blushed.

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about your friend." Ash smiled

"Then why did you say it to me?" Ash laughs.

"I do you like you I was just joking."

"But I don't like you." May said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Then who do you like? I'll beat them up until their senseless." Ash grabbed her arm to move it.

"Nobody." 'Dang violent people'

"You like somebody if you don't like me."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just tell me who you like."

"No."

"Please."

"No.

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Tell me and I'll leave."

"I like him." May whispered

"What?"

"I like him."

"Who?"

"I like him, I like Drew Hayden. Am I not allowed to like him?" Ash smiled

"You can but he's very picky and he's mad at you."

"It's my fault… I'm no good with guys.. I'm tired of getting my heart broken." 'Why am I telling him this?'

"Drew's a nice guy he'll never do that to you. And he.. I'll let you figure it out yourself" May smiled

With Paul and Dawn, Paul was peeling an orange.

"Hurry!" Dawn said and smiled. Paul took a slice of the all ready peeled part and feed it to her. She eat it.

"It's so delicious."

"It's the best time of the year for fruit."

"It is?"

"No, You'll believe anything I say."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I can't help myself, your so easy to play mess around with."

"Just feed me."

Misty was laying on the rug watching T.V. Max was sitting on the couch reading a Magazine.

"Looks like Hanako is getting more attention then us."

"let me see." Misty said and got up and went to sit next to Max. There was a picture of Hanako she has dark pink hair and light hazel eyes. "She's so pretty."

"Yeah." Max said and was about to turn the page.

"Stop there's something here about you guys."

"It saids: _ Miss Tsukiyomis what do you think about the Trainer four? I think they have a lot of talent and each of them are handsome._"

" What did she just say?" Dawn said from the other room.

"Nothing. Okay.. _So are you interested in any guy right now? Yes but we only met a while back and had little time to talk . Who? I rather not tell but in time I will."_

"I'm going for a walk." May said and walked to the door.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am." She said while putting on her sandals

"But May-" May interrupted her brother  
"Tell me when I get back" May said and left.

"Drew is out side too?" Ash nodded.

May was walking. She sighed. 'Why didn't she tell me?'

Flashback

"May, don't tell anyone about the." Ash said grabbed his ear. "Especially not Misty."

"Why?"

"We've been going out since day one." May nodded

End of flashback

'That they were going out? May walked to where the water and the sand meet and sat down. She picked up a handful of sand and lifted a little up and then let a little of it release. She did it a couple of times and then somebody sat down next to her. She looked from the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell She looked. Drew!! After the talk with Ash she didn't want to be alone with him. May was get getting up. It was getting chilly and her with just a black tang top and jean shorts

"Please stay." May looked at him he was crawled up like a ball. "May I'm sorry is that I heard you scream and then-"

"I didn't scream."

"Let me finish, I just wanted to protect you. I know that you may not need it but … Wait you didn't scream." May nodded. 'Then who did' "May you may think I was being stupid just to play hero but I just didn't what you to get hurt."

"Drew.. While you did that I was scared what if you hurt me?"

"May I wouldn't."

"Oh… Well I have to go back."

"No, Please hold me just for a while." 'May while I was beating them up I didn't care if I got hurt I cared if you did.. If I was the one that hurt you I would never forgive myself.'

"Just because it's cold" May said and could feel herself blushing. She wrapped her arms around him. Even though he wanted this he wasn't satisfied he wanted to hold her back what if someone saw them her life wouldn't be normal. After a bit May let go. She stood up. Drew stood up as well.

"Will you please date me?" May grabbed his hand. Drew smiled.

"Thank you." Drew said. Both of them started to make their way back. "Let go."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"but their your friends."

"Just do it." May let go.

"Be at the center of town at 8 o'clock in the morning tomorrow." Drew went ahead.

"What?"

"I don't repeat my self for nobody." May sighed. He went inside. 'Well decide whether I'll go tomorrow.' May looked at the moon. She ran inside.

"Drew are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's your fault we had to cancel the concert for tonight."

"I don't care.".

"Well you're gonna care tomorrow when Brock starts yelling."

"Let him yell all he wants."

"Yeah!" Misty looked at Dawn. Dawn smiled.

"Well are we leaving soon?"

"In a hour." Drew nodded.

The next day, The sun was shining really hard. There was barley any wind. May was sitting on her bed. She looked at her digital clock it was 8:45, She went to her desk to grabbed her towel that was on the chair. She took a fifteen minute shower. She put on a white tangtop that had Politoed face on it and black jean shorts. Her cellphone rang she looked at the number it was Misty's. She pressed the green button.

"May!"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go shopping?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Meet me at the center of town-"

"What time is it?"

"Ten something." 'Drew.' She went to her desk and got her keys and put it in her pockets

"Another time."

"Why-"

"I got to go bye." May said and hanged up. She ran to her closet and got black flip flops and ran with them down stairs. She looked around he was gone. She ran to the door and open it and went outside and locked the door. She let her flats fall and then she put them on. She started to run. 'What if he's not even there?... Maybe he left when I didn't come... He's stupid if he's still there. And it's hot what if he burns up!' She ran even faster. 10 minutes later She was at the center of town. She looked around. There was a lot of people. She looked at a guy that was surrounded by two girls

"Come on? A handsome guy like you shouldn't be alone."

"Go away!" The two girls look at him and start walking away. He was wearing a white hoodie with a blue skull on it and blue jeans and a white hat with a Duskull on it but only the outlines. May wanted to turn around he hasn't seen her yet but her body wouldn't listen. May walked up to Drew. His hoodie was a bit unzipped and he was wearing a necklace that had a golden rose bud.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I never said I'll come."

"But I knew you would."

"So you waited?"

"Of course."

"Drew those girls really seem fond of you why did you scared them of.

"Shut Up! What i do it's none of your business." Drew said in a loud voice but not yelling.

"Don't have to be loud and don't embarrass me in my hometown." May said and turned around and started to walk away from him.

"I'm sorry." Drew said and ran up to May.

"You saying sorry to me? And saying sorry period are you okay?" May asked

"Let's go." Drew said.

"I didn't come here to spend the day with you i came to see if you were here." Drew walked up to May.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not." He grabbed her hand and started to lead the way.

"Let go before-"

"Before what?"

"I'll ... scream." Drew looks at her. May smiles "Fine.. I wont leave." Drew let go of her hand. May ran in front of Drew and hugged him. "I'm sorry is that I'm not that good with guys. I've never let a guy get close to me because I thought they leave me like Max did. But I've fallen for someone even though I told my self not to over and over. I like you." Drew touched May head. She hugged him tighter

"I like you too." May pulled away.

"Ow." May said because her hair was tangled on the chain of his necklace.

"Haha."Drew laughed. May frowned. He helped her to untangle her hair from his necklace. "I've had this necklace for a long time and it never done that. So I think it likes you." May looked at him. Drew unclipped the necklace. "Turn around."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because that necklace is important to you. "

"How do you know?"

"I read it."

"It's important to me but for some reason I know you should be the one to keep it." Drew said and May turned around she grabbed her hair with her hands and he put the necklace around her. 'Sorry' "It will look better on you anyway." May smiled. They spent the day together until 6 when Drew had to go and get ready for a concert. And during that time Drew asked May to be his girlfriend she said yes... of course. Early the next day The trainer 4 went to Rustboro and promised to be back before they left Hoenn in two weeks for a whole year.

Midgrl4evr:I hope you like it. one more chapter. Well I'm going to start High school next week Tuesday. Well Review.


	5. Promise

Title: Worlds apart

Chapter 5:Promise

A week later, The day they spent together when the concert was over he called and they talked but the part she remember the most was 'even though how far they were from each other just look at the moon because it's still the same moon and I will most likely be looking at it.' May was seating on her couch watching television. Her phone started vibrating. She picked it up from the floor and answered it.

"Hello?"

"May!"

"What?"

"I'll be home by tonight."

"For real?"

"Yep!"

"I'll see you then little brother." She hanged up. She smiled. 'I need to do some grocery shopping.' May got off the couch and grabbed her purse that was on the floor and grabbed her wallet that was inside she open it. it had at least forty dollars. She turned off the t.v.

That night 9 pm, May was sitting on the couch while Max was eating. 'I thought he would come and see me but I guess he was tired.'

"Thank you. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." Max left. 'He such a dummy for not coming to see his girlfriend.' She stood up and picked up Max dishes and walked to the kitchen and placed in the sink. She looked at the dirty dishes.

"Can't you guy clean your self?" **Ding Dong .. Ding Dong **May started to walk to the door. **Ding Dong **"I'M COMING!!" May ran to the door. "Stupid people." May opened the door. The person hugged her. "Stop that!" May said and hit his head.He let go of her. He smiled. "Don't do that where anyone can see." The person came inside. "HUH? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME EARLIER?"

"Sorry, I had things to do." May frowned." But now we are alone." May shook her head." Huh why not? Don't like me no more?"

"No I don't like you no more and turned around." Drew was shocked.

"What? May... I'm sorry."

"Hahaa."May laughed. She turned around. She tried to hug him but he didn't let her. They just had fun the rest of the time they had that night. 

They went on two dates. Had a lot of fun...

May was waiting for Drew at the park. She couldn't believe that.. Well she could so many girls like him that are way prettier then she was. A taxi stopped a little in front of her. The door open. Drew came out from the car and started to walk toward her. Drew smiled at her.

"Hey!" Drew said and looked at her.

"Drew I can't believe you." May said and holding tighter the magazine in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Drew looked at her.

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't know."

"This." May said holding a rolled up magazine. Drew took it. It was about him dating Hanako Tsukiyomi.

"Hell no! I did not date her."

"Then what about the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"Turn the page." Drew turned the page. There was a picture of them on a date. Both of them holding hands, sitting in a restaurant and almost kissing.

"May do you believe them?"

"I really don't know."

"There's nobody else I swear." Drew said. May looked at him and slapped him.

"Don't lie to me." May said and unclipped the necklace with the golden rose and threw it on the floor. She ran away from him. 'Drew, Why did you lie to me.' May thought. He watched May run until she was out of sight.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LYING!" Drew screamed. 'That wasn't me."

Later on that night," May was sitting outside watching the sunset. Max sat down next to her.

"May what's wrong?"

"Nothing." May said and keep looking at the sun.

"We promised there would be no more secrets between us." May looked at her little brother. She started to cry.

"Why Can't I find someone that won't cheat." May started to cry on his laps.

"May." Max said and looked at her sister. 'Maybe I could do something.' "May don't cry he's not worth it."

Three days later, May was eating a bowl of Poke O's with sliced banana pieces. The T.V. was on. May was stirring the cereal with he spoon.

"Last night Drew Hayden of the Trainer Four was in the Poketeen headquarters for a interview."

"Oh Shut up." May said and looked at her cell phone. There were so many messages from him. She reached for the remote.

"There really isn't anybody else beside The one I'm with. I don't know who started those rumors but they are false. I only love her not Hanako."

"What?" May said her mouth open.

"Why do you like her?"

"She knows what I like about her and nobody else needs to know." May started to eat her cereal faster and ran to the living room and got a piece of paper and wrote a note for her parent's and Max just incase they make it before her. She looked at her Poke Charms. She left the note on the table and turned the television off. She stuffed her cell phone in her short's pockets. She ran to the door of her house and put on her white sneakers with a lighting bolt. She walked out of the house. She locked the door and looked at her house. She started to run. 'Where could he be right now? Today they were having an interview or something? Maybe I could call him.. What if he is busy.. He won't mind. May reached for her phone and dialed Max's number. Rang once… Twice.. Third.

""Ello? May? What's wrong?

"Max where are you?"

"At a CD signing. Why? Did something happen?"

"Well I need to…"

"What if I pick you up? Where are you."

"A round three blocks from home."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"No it's okay.

"Wait one second." May waited.

"Stay where you are."

"Max!" Max already hanged up. May closed her phone and put it in her pockets. After fifteen minutes of waiting. A green haired guy walked to her. May looked at him. 'Max!'

"Don't blame Max… I wanted to come."

"I don't blame him at all. But why did you come here?"

"Because I don't care what other people care I thought you didn't either. But I guess I was wrong."

"Drew is that how would I have known the truth from lies even when we did go out you kept secrets from me."

"When did we brake up? I don't know who it was but that guy with her wasn't me."

"I don't know did we?" Drew shook his head and hugged May. 'If it wasn't him who was it.'

"May I really do love you."

"Aren't you going to leave me?"

"What do you mean?" Drew said and looked down at May.

"Your going to go travel. With the Trainer 4."

"I am but that doesn't mean I still won't love you."

"That's true." Drew stopped hugging May. And grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Places."

"How about the signing?"

"They can handle one day without me. Can't they?" May laughed while Drew dragged her by the hand where ever they we going. They went to the mall, to a restaurant, bought May a new pair of shoes. They were sitting on a bench in the park. "May close your eyes." May did as she was told and closed her eyes. He whispers in her ears. "This is our last night together for who knows when for a long how long we are not going to see each other and I want you to have something to remember while I'm gone." Drew put around her neck a necklace. "You may open your eyes." May open her eyes. May looked at the necklace. There was something else on it beside the gold rose. It was a ring!

"Drew?"

"Yeah May."

"Why?"

"I love you I already told you. So will you accept the gift?"

"Of course! And next time I'm going to your home town?" She hugged him tightly.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey there they are!" Paul said and pointed at them. Max and Paul ran to them. Both of them stopped hugging. May quickly put the ring and the golden rose to hide behind her shirt.

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you left us then Ash went with Misty!"

"Yeah we were left alone! People were asking where both of you where."

"So you guys made up?" May nodded.

"Good."

"I was tired of hearing Drew will we drove around when we sleeping May Do you forgive me?" Drew blushed.

"I didn't say that." Paul smiled. Drew got off the bench and tackled Paul onto the grass. May started to laugh while Max tried to pull them away from each other but didn't successes to pull them apart.

Later on that day that went to Max and May's house. They enjoyed a home cooked meal. Misty and Ash joined them to. They argued which on would get the last piece of the chicken. Who would get the last cookie. May had a lot of fun.

Early the next morning, The trainer four, Misty and May where gather outside of May and Max's house. They were getting ready to hit the rode. Since they stood longer then they were suppose to they had a lot of places to go. May was helping Max put his stuff in the bus. Then the all gather outside once more to say there good byes.

"Three minutes." Brock yelled from near the Trainer Four bus. They shook hands. May and Drew left from the group.

"Good bye." May said.

"But not for long. I'll be back I promise and then I'll show you my home town."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." Both of them hugged. "I love you." Drew kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Until next time." Drew said and ran to the doors of the bus. Max smiled at his sister. She smile back.

"Take care!"

"We will!" All four of them said. Misty and May watched them go in and watched the bus depart.

"It was fun getting to meet them." May nodded. "And to think at first you didn't want anything to do with them."

"People change."

"That's true."

"Come on let's go inside." Both of them walked inside. 'At least I knew we both still have the moon.'

Midgrl4evr: It's over. I hope you guys like it. Some things will be answer in the sequel!! If your confuse. Look for it!! And Thanks to everybody that has read this story!! I LOVE you guys.


End file.
